Dimensional Confusion
by Bubblegum Bliss
Summary: Bleach, Httyd, Tangled, Rotg, and Brave crossover. Nuff said. Jack/Merida, Hiccup/Rapunzel, Ichigo/Orihime eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, tangled, httyd, brave, or rotg. Rights to dream works animation skg, Walt Disney Studios and Pixar Animation Studios, and tite kubo :)

Chapter 1

"Say what?"

Jack was at Jamie's house minding his own business and watching the children play when the northern lights appeared in the clear blue sky.

"Trouble?.." Jack muttered under his breath.

So being a guardian and all he had to leave to go help out his fellow guardians. He flew down landing swiftly on the pavement. Jamie and his friends noticed the fun spirit presence and turned to him.

"What's wrong jack?." Jamie asked the winter spirit.

"The northern lights went off so I have to go to north's lair to figure out what's the situation so see you guys later!."

"Oh ok do you think it has to do with pitch?."

"I dunno kiddo I'll inform you guys when I have time sound good?."

The group of the believer's smiled and shouted "Yeah!."

Jack grinned cheekily showing his teeth. And shot up to the sky while waving goodbye to the kids. He asked for the wind's assistance and the wind gladly accepted and flew him to north's lair.

* At the North Pole *

"North what's the meaning of this? Do you know it's four days until Easter?!." A man with an Australian accent exclaimed.

"The man in the moon is going to choose five new guardians..." The spirit of wonder replied with his strong Russian accent.

"What?! But he choose jack a couple months ago, why would we need a new guardians?." A woman with colorful feathers asked clearly puzzled.

"I do not know tooth but if he choosing then the threat we face is powerful."

A short man by the name sandman saw jack approaching, so he had to alert them. Sandman made little figures on the top of his head but no one could hear. Until a elf came by he grabbed it by the hat and shook the poor thing. As the elf's bell jingled he got the other's attention and pointed at guardian of fun.

"Ah jack glad you could make it, sandy why didn't you say anything?." North said happily as he directed the second sentence to sandman. Sandman could only groan in frustration silently.

"Yo north why were we summoned here?." The white haired boy asked.

"Well...manny is choosing new ones..." North replied.

"W-what? But he choose me two months ago why would we need new ones aren't we powerful enough?."

"..."

Just then the man in the moon shone brightly telling the five guardians of his arrival. All of them turned to the moon.

"Ah manny how are you doing?." North greeted.

The moon replied and he nodded in understanding.

"So is it true you are picking someone new?."

The moon just shone and they all gasped.

"Ok I see... Proceed."

The man in moon summoned five rocks from the ground. And shone on them, slowly and clearly the five figures of humans appeared. The others stared in awe while jack stepped closer and examined all five.

The first one showed a girl with 70 ft of hair, a dress with frills, and shoeless. Jack smirked she and him would get along. Finally she was holding a frying pan with a little chameleon on her right shoulder.

The second one was of a boy with shaggy short hair, Viking attire, and he wore shoes except his left leg was replaced by a prosthetic one. Beside him is a dragon.

The third one in line was a girl with a curly mane, Scottish blue dress, a belt the held her arrows, and a bow. He smiled she would come in handy and seeing by the way she dresses she is more tomboyish.

The fourth one showed a boy with spiky hair, some samurai outfit, and a huge sword behind his back. Jack noticed that his very distinguish facial feature was that he was scowling. "Someone has issues." He chuckled.

And finally the fifth one has her hair up to her waist, a school uniform, two hibiscus pins holding back her bangs, and she was smiling. Her most noticeable feature was her very developed chest for a high school girl. The guardian of fun smiled she wasn't bad looking and hey maybe they can get along.

Jack was to busy studying them that he didn't hear north calling out to him. Until tooth called out.

"Jack!."

"Huh, I'm sorry what did you say?." He snapped out of his daze and faced the others.

The five guardians gave him worried expressions to which he grinned.

"I'm alright guys geez stop worrying about me!."

"Anyway manny we will bring them here as soon as possible is that alright?." North asked.

The man in the moon only shone brighter meaning yes. So they all bid farewell to the moon as he disappeared from there sight.

"Yetis!." North called.

As soon they heard the Claus yell they came in running and lined up in a single filed line.

"Ok yetis I have a mission for all you..."

They gasped.

"I want you to pair up."

They did what they were told.

"Alright Phil you and your partner fetch the first one she has long hair and I believe she lives in a tower."

Phil grunted and tossed the snow glob. Jumping in the portal.

"You two get the Viking boy he lives in island named berk."

The nodded and went off to go get him.

"Yaloo and Tashi you go get the girl that lives in Scottland."

"You two go get the spiky haired boy along with the pretty girl they live in Karakura town in Japan."

All the yetis went off to their destination.

* Rapunzel's tower *

"So pascal how does this look?." Rapunzel told her little campion.

Pascal squeaked in excitement.

"So you like it?."

Once again he was about to speak again when a blue portal appeared in the center of her tower.

Rapunzel yelped when two hairy human things grabbed her and stuff her in the bag and threw it through the portal. Pascal jaw dropped in shock but soon shook it off as he threw himself as well.

* Berk *

Hiccup was teaching toothless new tricks and clapped in satisfaction when he successfully mastered the trick.

"Alright bud let's go get you some of your favorite fish you earned it." Hiccup told his dragon with a pat on the head. He resumed walking until his face met with lot's of hair? Hiccup stepped back and stared at the yetis.

"What in the world?-" he was unable to complete his sentence due to the yetis stuff him in a bag as well.

Toothless growled and chased after the yetis managing to slip inside the blue floating hole.

* Scottland *

"Aye angus it's beautiful today isn't it?." A girl by the name Merida told her horse.

Angus neighed in agreement. They both gazed at the clear sky with no clouds in sight. They heard rustling and Merida perpared her bow and arrow to attack the mysterious intruder. The yetis came out and waved. Merida awkwardly waved back.

They got close to her. The princess to slow to react, snatch her, and threw her into the sack. Angus neighed in rage but he was to late they already took off with his rider.

* Karakura town *

Orihime and Ichigo were finished off the hollows when a blueish hole appeared in font of them. Ichigo moved in front of the gentle healer protectively as the Shadows came into full view.

"Yetis?..." Orihime said questionly.

"What?." Ichigo replied.

"Kurosaki-kun they're-" she was cut off as the yetis grabbed her and Ichigo and stuffed them into different sacks.

* North Pole *

The guardians were chatting away until five blue portals appeared and the yetis came out with five sacks. They lazily let it down on the floor ending with a thud.

"Good job boys that will be all." North smiled and dismissed the workers.

Jack for some reason he was excited to meet them he didn't know why he just was. The sacks tossed and turn for a few seconds till they all crawled out. Rapunzel fully aware of her surroundings scanned her area and her eyes met five others. She saw a Chubby man in a red with black Russian suit and white hair to she guessed he was Santa Claus. Then she saw a 6 foot bunny with an Australian accent, she assumed it was the Easter bunny.

Then a short man that was all gold and she immediately recognize as sandman. She saw a woman with a humming bird like appearance so she knew it was probably the tooth fairy. And finally a teenage boy with pale skin, pure Snow White hair, and the most amazing sapphire blue eyes. It was Jack Frost.

Rapunzel's cheeks turned the lightest of pink she heard about him but never realized he was so handsome in person. Merida and the three others noticed this and smirked except orihime.

"Ha the blonde girl likes-" Merida was silenced with a hand covering her mouth, her eyes went to the left to see the same girl flustered.

"Shhhh." Rapunzel whispered to her. She just rolled her eyes and raised her hands in the air as a signal of giving up.

"Well ok you must being wondering why you are? Correct." North stated.

"Hell yeah! You got some explaining to do grandpa." Ichigo snapped.

"Ooh someone has does have issues!." Jack teased.

"Shut up ya white haired idiot!."

"So mean..."

"Alright I am north also know as Santa Claus, the man behind me is Easter Bunny, the woman next to me is the tooth fairy, of course the one on my left is sandman, and finally this is Jack Frost." North introduced and pointed towards jack. To which he waved.

"I see but can you please explain why and what are "WE" doing here?." Hiccup remarked.

"I will inform you after you introduced yourselves."

"Ok well I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The III." The others snickered all except rapunzel and orihime.

"Hahahaha yes hilarious." Hiccup laughed sarcastically.

"My name is Rapunzel Gothel." Rapunzel waved. "And my buddy pascal." Pascal waved.

"I'm Merida Dunbroch." Merida said casually.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo pointed at himself.

"And I'm Orihime Inoue." Orihime chirped.

"Pfftttt hahahahhahaa." Jack burst into laughter.

"Oi frost what's so funny?!." Ichigo snarled.

"Your name means 'Strawberry' in Japanese hahahahhahaa you have a girl's name."

"Shut up before I make you!."

"Geez did you ever had a childhood berry-kun?."

"That's it you dead." Ichigo slipped up his sleeve and made us way towards the laughing guardian. The substitute shignami was about to destroy him when hiccup interrupted.

"Wait where's toothless?!." Hiccup exclaimed searching for his scaly friend.

"Um is he like a ridiculously huge black dragon." Jack added.

"Um yeah have you seen him?." Hiccup smiled.

"Well considering he is about to eat all of us." Jack then pointed behind hiccup.

"Toothless!." Hiccup grinned and hugged him to which toothless purred. Hiccup broke the hug wanting to introduce his best bud to everyone. When toothless let out a furious roar ready to attack every person in this room for kidnaping his rider.

"No it's ok bud they're my friends."

"We are?." Everyone chimed in.

"Yup." Hiccup said it a little more warningly.

Toothless stared at all them before shrugging it off and relaxed Into a deep slumber.

"Thank you for saving us Haddock-San." Orihime said.

"It's no big deal Orihime."

"Of course it is we would all be in his belly!."

North cleared his throat and that got everyone's attention.

"Now we will explain you better take a seat."

Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida, Ichigo, and Orihime all sat down.

"It all began with the man in the moon..."

**(So what did ya guys think? Well R&R! See ya)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything just own this crazy plot. The character belong to their rightful owners.

Chapter 2  
"It's a new beginning"

"...and so the man in moon choose you five because you have special immense powers..." North finished. **( I got lazy so I just cut to the point XD)**

Orihime's eyes shone brightly with was it she could show Ichigo and their friends she can be strong and not be protected.

"So what do you say wanna help us in the fight of the century?."

Ichigo, Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel pondered hastily while Orihime jumped to her feet and met face to face with north.

"I'll help North-San count me in!." She smiled pumping her fist in mid air.

Ichigo jerked forward and tugged the auburn haired princess he whispered.

"Are you crazy Inoue?! This is to dangerous for you! You will be easily-"

"Kurosaki-Kun, North-San said we have special immense powers within if this was dangerous wouldn't Moon-San chosen Kuchiki-San?." She interrupted him in mid-sentence.

She was right and he knew that, if this is mission impossible then Rukia would've been chosen but she wasn't. He sighed. "Ok fine you win."

Orihime squealed silently. "Really?!."

"Yes."

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun I won't fail you or our new friends!."

Ichigo smiled at her and went up to them with his normal expression and said.

"Ok we're in."

Jack smiled in appreciation.

"That's fanastic!." North's booming Russian voice rang in their ears.

Rapunzel saw the way Jack was looking at Orihime with thank you sincerity in his crystal blue eyes. Her stomach churned in blurted out "Count me in as well."

Every eyes stared at her with perplexed expressions. But Jack let out one of his famous smiles. "Thank you Rapunzel." To which she stammered. "I-well-um..."

The others smirked (yes even Orihime) at the stammering innocent blonde chick. Jack titled his head to the left clearly showing confusion. Why was everyone smirking and Rapunzel blushing a deep red.

This was all new too him. But hey she looked cute trying to find words.** (Ok you can let you anger But But don't worry Jack x Merida will come soon! But in the beginning some jackunzel)**

After everyone calmed down North told them to go home and explain to their friends and family. The blue holes once again appeared and went to their respective homeland.

* Karakura Town *

"You're WHAT?!." A voice shouted.

"Gomen Tatsuki-Chan, I have to do this..." Replied a soft voice.

"Fight for your life against some weirdo named Pitch?." Tatsuki was worried that her friend might have gone mad.

"Hai."

"But you might get hurt and..."

"I won't Frost-San and the others along with Kurosaki-Kun will watch each other's back."

"Frost who?."

"You know Jack Frost the winter spirit?."

"Oh him! Ok ok Hime are you sure you are not imagining all of this?."

Orihime puffed out her cheeks "Of course not, all you have to do is meet him!."

The karate champ sighed and groaned in the signal of surrender.

"Geez Hime the things I have to do to please you."

She giggled.

* Kurosaki residence *

"What do you mean you are leaving?!." A voice gasped in horror.

"Rukia look I am going to help some friends so while I am gone you are taking over my duties and I will be taking Kon." Ichigo huffed in annoyance.

"Wha? Nooooooo." The perverted plushie dramatically screamed towards the  
ceiling.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and replied. "Inoue is going as well..."

The lion plushie turned his attention to the carrot top. His eyes did a little glint. "For real Hime-chan is going to go as well?."

"Yes."

"Yahooo! Bye Nii-San!." Kon waved and jumped into the bag.

Rukia stared speechless. Why didn't kon convince Ichigo to stay and let Inoue go by herself. The world has turned on her.

"B-but.." Rukia whispered.

"But what midget?."

"I-" she was interrupted by a voice.

"Yo Berry-kun are you ready?~" familiar but annoying voice chirped. A vein appeared on his temple.

"Frost what did I tell you about calling me that?!."

Rukia looked at Ichigo puzzled. "Um who are you talking to?."

"The guy leaning against the window frame." Ichigo pointed.

The petite shignami eyebrows furrowed and said. "Where I don't see anybody..."

Ichigo and Jack's eyes went wide.

"She doesn't believe in me..."

"Wait... What do you mean?."

"Well Berry-Kun in order for me exist children or teenagers must believe in me or else I'll disappear..."

Ichigo turned pale. Jack saw the teenager's lack of his original color and distress.

"Don't fret just because one teen doesn't believe in me doesn't mean I am going to evaporate, I still have plenty others who believe." He reassured. Ichigo let a breath.

"Ichigo?."

"Huh?."

"Are you alright you turned pale..."

"Yeah yeah well see ya."

Jack jumped from the window and landed on the ground. Ichigo soon followed after.

"Goodbye Baka..." She said with her voice cracking.

* To Jack & Ichigo *

"So do you and her you know."

"Eh?."

Jack rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Do you guys love each other?."

The scowling teen screeched a stop.

"Me and Rukia?.."

"Uh yeah..."

Ichigo blinked for a few seconds and started laughing manically.

"Ummmm..." Jack sweat dropped at the sight before him.

Ichigo wiped away his tears and cleared his throat.

"Nah me and that midget are really close friends well best friends is the word to describe us me and her just have a strong bond and friendship but nothing more."

"Oh I see."

"Yup that is all to it."

Jack and Ichigo kept walking in a comfortable silence until Orihime's house came to view. She walked down the steps and saw familiar white and orange hair. She beamed.

"Frost-San Kurosaki-kun!."

Tatsuki then came right on time just when the boys had reached her.

"Hey Inoue."

"Hi Orihime-chan."

Tatsuki saw Orihime smile at two boys. She saw Ichigo and ignored boy stamding next ichigo intrigued her. She went up to them and stuck out a hand.

"Hi my name is Tatsuki Arisawa yours?." Jack was taken back by her being able to see him but none the less he shook her hand.

"Jack Frost at your service Miss Arisawa." He flashed his famous Jack Frost smile. Much to their surprise Tatsuki started blushing as her face becoming red in embarrassment.

Orihime giggled while Ichigo smirked.

"Ok we have to get going we have to pick up the others." Jack told the duo as they got ready. "And may fate bring us together Tatsuki."

Tatsuki became flustered that she couldn't speak correctly. Ichigo stifled a laugh. Orihime said a few 'aws'.

"Alright we are off!." Jack smiled as he flew through the portal with Ichigo and Orihime in pursuit. The tomboy whispered a goodbye and kept her eyes glued to where the hole once was.

**(Well that's it for this chapter! The next one I will focus on Rapunzel. Hope you enjoyed)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothin' just the plot

Chapter 3  
"Escaping the tower"

Deep in the forest, a hidden tower was bustling with noise. Rapunzel is getting her stuff together.

"I can't believe I'm finally leaving this tower!." She squealed. "Aren't you excited pascal?."

The little green chameleon squeaked in Agreement. Meanwhile Mother Gothel appeared in front of the giant building.

"Rapunzel let down you hair!."

Rapunzel jumped in fright. 'Oh no mother is here.' She threw the bag randomly and hid her little campion behind the curtains. Rapunzel rushed to the window and let her hair down. Gothel made a swing out part of her hair and held on tight. She pulled and pulled until her mother set foot on the tower floor.

"Wow Rapunzel how do you manage to do that perfectly without a single mistake?." Gothel inquired.

"Well you know years of practice."

"Ah dear I'm going to take a nap." Her mother yawned. "Be good sweet heart."

Rapunzel nodded smiling. "I will."

Gothel satisfied grinned, disappeared into the darkness. Rapunzel let out a huff in relief. She whipped her head around to locate her bag where clothes and necessities. Spotting the grey satchel she jogged up to it, rummaging through the bag to see everything she needed was in place. She beamed seeing she had all her things. She picked it up and wore it like a side bag.

"Come on pascal time to go." Pascal came running, crawling on her arm reaching her shoulder. The little chameleon puffed out it's chest. Showing the courage he had. She smiled.

Rapunzel went up to the window and threw her hair. She took a deep breath. "Alright here I go..." She grabbed her hair and slid down the window, the wind hitting her face. She reached the ground just in time to, the portal had open.

Revealing Jack, Ichigo, and Orihime. Rapunzel waved a hi shyly.

"So blondie you ready?." The guardian of fun asked.

"Un." She replied with a firm shake of her head.

"Ok-dokie we are OFF."

Jack flew in first, followed by Ichigo. Orihime turned to the struggling healer.

"Come on Gothel-San, don't be nervous." The auburn haired girl assured.

Rapunzel looked at her and beamed. Orihime extended her hand and Rapunzel gladly took it and both jumped into the portal.

The blue hole vanished into thin air.

**(yup that's a wrap)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 4

"Departing Berk & Scottland"

Hiccup prepared toothless for their departure, Astrid saw her boyfriend adjusting toothless sattle. Curious she came up from behind and hugged him catching poor Hiccup surprised.

"A-Astrid?!." Hiccup squeaked.

"Hiya Hiccup where are you going and if so can I come with?." She cooed a reply.

"I'm going somewhere I can't tell and I'm sorry you can't come."

"Somewhere? Whyyyyyy I'll miss you so much Hic."

"Sorry it's classified."

"Awwww pretty plwease?."

"I told you I can't if I could I would."

"Fine you win." She raised her hands in surrender.

"Finally."

Toothless smiled.

"Well I'll see you soon." He gave a quick peck on her cheek. Astrid wasn't gonna be satisfied with just a measly peck on the cheek, oh no. Hiccup was about to leave when his beautiful blonde girlfriend grabbed him by the collar and kissed him right on the lips with passion. Hiccup turned beet red it had been a while since they had kissed like this, needless to say he really became embarrassed.

Astrid smirked, she knew Hiccup became flustered. She let go of him breaking the kiss in the process. Hiccup was trying to catch his breathe only wheezes came out each time he tried to breathe in. Astrid smiled deviously putting her hands on her hips, her signature pose. She embraced him tightly and whispered.

"I'll miss you,be very careful."

The petite brown haired boy's eye widen and understood her concern, returning her gesture. They broke it and parted ways. Hiccup climbed onto toothless, patting his head.

"Come bud let's go to the place the portal materialized I'm pretty sure it will be appear." Toothless took off fast as lighting.

Hiccup was correct the portal did show up. Jack and the others came out.

"Hiccup are you set?." Jack questioned the Viking.

"Yup me and toothless are all set."

"Take off!." Jack whooped and flew into the tunnel like always, followed close by Ichigo, Orihime , Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Toothless.

*Scottland*

The Princess of Dunbroch, was patiently waiting for the arrival of the others. Her boyfriend young Macintosh, said his goodbyes after he found out the Merida was going to this place somewhere far away.**( yes in the movie brave I** **support Merida and Macintosh)**

Truthfully she is going to miss her boyfriend but she knew it was her duty to help out the guardians. She climbed the hill, staring at the gorgeous sunset. A cool autumn breeze blew against her face, her rosy cheeks visible the sunset making her hair light up like a fire. Just then the hole had appeared in in front of her face. Jack stocked out his face, they were nose to nose. Merida turned pink while Jack smiled.

"You ready for this?."

"Y-Yup." She stammered.

Jack titled his head to the side. "Are you ok? Your turning pink and stuttering."

"Yes I'm fine let's go." She shoved him back into the portal as she went in. She faced her homeland, she inhaled and exhaled. Merida turned her back on her kingdom and vanished along with the blue hole.

They were on their way.

**(Well I think this a good place to stop whew two chapter in one day)**


End file.
